1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method and a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
By accessing Web pages on the Internet, users acquire a variety of information. A Web page is composed of a structured document described in a structured language such as HTML (HyperText Markup Language) or XHTML (Extensible HyperText Markup Language). A user refers to a Web page using software referred to as a “browser”, which corresponds to a display of such a structured document.
When a Web page is printed, there are cases where the user desires to print not the entire Web page but only a region that is a portion thereof. Many techniques for printing such a partial region of a Web page are known. An example of such a known technique is to adopt only the region of the Web page that is being displayed in the browser window at the time of print execution as the object of printing and to perform printing that is based upon image data representing the region that is the object of printing (see the specification of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-351636).
If the user is to cause a desired region of a Web page to be output in accordance with the technique described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-351636 cited above, the user must first cause only the region of the Web page that is desired as the object of output to be displayed in the browser window.